Eternal Longing
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: Vamp!Sherlock AU. John is the only human who knows Sherlock's secret. When Sherlock's past catches up with him will he be able to control himself or will he kill John? Johnlock. One-shot. Dedicated to bulletproofsince1999 xox


**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherlock. Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss are the creators.**

…

Eternal Longing

John blinks, his eyelids still heavy with sleep and he rolls over checking whether his partner is next to him for once. Sherlock is still, only small movements of his shoulders rising suggesting any life is in him. John looks at his clock, 6:59am; his alarm will go off in 1 minute. He rolls his eyes at the typicality of it. Ringing erupts from the device and Sherlock's eyes fly open.

"That is never not going to be creepy." John mutters.

"Then stop using an alarm. You know it's how we all respond to noises while we sleep."

"Yes, I know."

John sits up and Sherlock rolls over so he's covering John's chest. John strokes Sherlock's curls and stretches. He manages to roll Sherlock off him making him groan in protest.

"Come on lets shower."

John grabs Sherlock's hand and they head to the bathroom. After a rather satisfying shower, John makes himself tea and toast and they move to the couch. Sherlock extracts his fangs and bites into John's neck. John winces as the point penetrates his flesh but he is used to the discomfort. Sherlock finishes drinking and kisses him. They stay sitting allowing John to steady since whenever Sherlock drinks from him a wave of vertigo overcomes him. He recalls the day that he found out what Sherlock is.

…

John stands outside Sherlock's bedroom door and knocks once.

"Sherlock?"

"Mmm?"

"Why don't you come out with me?"

"John –"

"We have been living together for just over a year and I feel like I still barely know you?"

"You want to know who I really am?"

"Yes."

Sherlock opens the door, grabs John's hands and then they're suddenly sitting on the sofa.

"Jesus. How did you…we –?"

If I tell you my secret, you have to swear on your life you will not tell another being." Sherlock interjects.

"I promise."

Sherlock nods slowly and exhales shakily.

"I don't know how to do this since we're not supposed to reveal ourselves to mortals."

"Mortals? So you're immortal?"

"Yes but that's not the main part –" Sherlock waves his hand dismissively.

"So living for ever isn't the main part? You better not be lying."

Sherlock scowls at John then still holding eye contact he opens his mouth and makes his fangs protrude.

"Holy shit." John curses and moves back from Sherlock.

"John I –"

Sherlock leans towards him and John stands still walking away from him.

"Just stay the fuck back for a minute ok?"

Sherlock sits back down wincing at John's words. He looks to his lap then stands walking to his room.

"Where are you going?" John asks softly.

"I am going to pack my belongings. You obviously think I'm a monster which I guess I am so I will leave if it makes you feel safer."

"I definitely don't want you to go. I'm just bloody shocked as any other human would be."

"John…I care for you…deeply but all I do is hurt those who mean the most to me and that meant I stayed alone for centuries. I don't want you to end up like them."

"What happened to them?"

"They were all killed."

"By who?"

Sherlock looks away and starts biting his bottom lip. _He does that when he's nervous, worried or when he's guilty. _John thinks.

"By you?"

"Yes…and others."

"Others? So there are more vampires in the world?"

"I can't say anymore."

"Ok…"

John sits back on the sofa and Sherlock looks into his eyes. John always feel so peaceful when looking into Sherlock's bright, calming blue eyes like nothing else matters…like being hypnotised. Sherlock looks away and John shakes his head as if clearing a fog.

"What did you feel?"

"I…I don't know what you mean?" John replies dazed.

"Ok, well how do you feel right now?"

"Er…calm."

"Good. Now tell me what you were feeling just a couple seconds ago."

"Well I was feeling scared, mainly confused but I was also worried."

"What were we doing during that time?"

"Well we were talking, I sat back down and you looked at me…" John pauses, piecing the cleverly laid out hints together.

"Are you saying you can change how I feel?"

"In a way. It has many names; hypnosis, glamour, being spellbound but what its main function is, is to entice our prey. I can make you feel calm, so relaxed you may be mistaken as to have been drugged. During this time it is easiest for us to attack successfully and I could feed from you…drain you if I wanted to."

"Malicious but ok. What else can you do?"

"I can't tell you. Trust me I want to but I don't want you to become in danger. Only a few people know what I am –"

"What you are?"

Sherlock curses at his mistake and stands up to walk to his room again. John quickly stands too and grabs Sherlock's arm stopping him. Sherlock pulls away and glares at John, his eyes boring into him with such intensity and ferocity that he steps back and releases his arm.

"Why can't you trust me?" John whispers.

"Haven't you figured out what I am?"

"I want to be certain."

"To answer your question, I do trust you. I trust you with my life…well I'm not classified as living. I am a Vampire. I was turned in the 16th century while investigating a series of disappearances where the victims were left drained of blood. I caught the culprit while he was killing someone; he was drinking a person's blood from their neck. He looked at me his mouth dripping blood and all he said was 'Hi.' My first thought was that he was a cannibal but cannibals eat their prey they don't drink from them. We conversed for a while, you know me I'm never one to leave a case unsolved and he told me what he was. He liked my intellect; he said I reminded him of a good him so he turned me instead of killing me. Does that cover everything for now?"

John nods and thinks over every detail that has just been said.

"Ok." He speaks.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Please elaborate John."

"Just…ok. I don't see why anything should change between us and you are definitely not leaving."

Sherlock looks at John curiously.

"You are the first human in centuries to accept me, everyone either tried to kill me or they would run away screaming but then again everyone was superstitious back then, if you had ginger hair you were considered a witch."

John smiles when Sherlock brings up the past realising that he lived through that time. They remain sitting on the sofa for the rest of the day while Sherlock answers more of John's questions.

…

(Present Day)

"You've marked me again" John says while he looks over the bruises on his arm.

"Then everyone will know you're mine." Sherlock flirts.

"The looks people give me are quite inventive. At least I know you enjoy it."

"You're lucky this is the 21st century, it's more acceptable now then it was. How do you know I enjoy myself?"

"If our stained bed and these bruises are anything to go by I'd say you do."

"You know pain and pleasure are the same thing to me."

"That I do." John smirks and latches his lips onto his lovers biting enough for the pain to be pleasurable. Sherlock groans and his fangs become visible.

"Let's go back to bed." Sherlock purrs his voice silky and dangerously seductive.

"I'm going to be late for work."

"You can miss another day."

"They're not stupid you know, they know what I'm doing when I'm off 'ill'."

"It's never stopped you though."

"No, it hasn't…" John smiles and Sherlock kisses him passionately, grinding their hips together. Sherlock stiffens and snarls towards the door redressing himself and John inhumanly fast dragging him into the living room staring at the door. He stands in front of John protectively, holding his hands in an iron grip.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Vampires." John remains silent and waits knowing he's out of his depth here. Out of nowhere two males appear standing by the door inside the flat.

"John is mine." Sherlock growls. A dark-haired male grins approvingly and Sherlock glances at the other one.

"Sebastian is mine,"

Sherlock straightens knowing neither party will hurt their partners.

"You released me. What do you want?" Sherlock asks.

"You've had your fun with your human. We've let you be for almost 5 years. You know the rules. You reveal yourself to a human you either turn him or kill him."

"What about yours?"

Sebastian shows his fangs then retracts them again.

"Why do you care anyway?" Sherlock retorts still defensive.

"Honey I'm just trying to keep you safe. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I highly doubt that." He smiles again deviously then stands next to John assessing him. John's heart quickens at the proximity of the other vampire not knowing what is happening. Jim inhales deeply and his fangs come out.

"He smells delicious. Are you willing to share?"

John presses himself closer to Sherlock and Sherlock rubs his thumb soothingly on Johns palm reassuring him.

"I see you haven't told him about me."

"You know him?" John just audibly chokes out.

"This is Jim Moriarty. He's my creator."

John looks over the man, his hands in the pocket of his suit. Jim sits in Sherlock's chair and Sebastian stands behind him."

"Come sit pet."

Sebastian sits on Jim then Jim brings his head to meet his as they kiss openly and rather erotically. John looks away awkwardly but Sherlock does not move his eyes. First rule when around other vampires, keep a constant eye on them. They separate and Jim looks at Sherlock, playfulness in his eyes.

"Jealous?" Jim asks and Sherlock snarls in response.

"Why would you be jealous?" John's voice brings him back and he realises what Jim is trying to do.

"I know what you want and what you are trying to do it will not work."

"Still as clever as always I see. Talking about being clever, Irene sends her love and asks if you want to have dinner? She'll provide the human of course."

Sherlock doesn't respond and remains defensive.

"Oh Sherly, you used to be so much fun 300 years ago. Now you're becoming boring. You know what happens to boring people."

"You tried to kill me for fun, remember? You failed. What makes you think you can kill me now?"

"I have Seb."

"I'm older, stronger and faster."

Jim clicks his fingers and Seb runs towards Sherlock fist raised, Sherlock dodges, pivots on his feet and punches Seb who goes flying into the patterned wall and collapses onto the floor. Jim laughs at the violence and Sebastian gets up, standing next to Jim growling.

"SShhh my sweet." Seb puts his fangs away and Jim kisses him moaning making Sherlock roll his eyes. Jim strides over to Sherlock and kisses him too. Sherlock pulls back and moves them to a different part of the room.

Sherlock glares at him so Jim shrugs and moves on.

"I see that you're not going to be cooperative, I'll come back in a week's time and John better be a vampire…or we'll kill him." He adds gleefully. They stand and Jim strokes Sherlock's face, grabs Sebastian's hand and then exit the flat leaving no trace they were ever there.

Sherlock relaxes slightly loosening his grip on john but does not let go.

"I think now is a good time for me to explain the rest of my history." Sherlock sighs.

…

"It is almost daylight." Jim states.

"I am not getting into that God-forsaken coffin." Sherlock groans looking at the wooden box.

"You could stay in bed with me for a while." Jim offers seductively. Sherlock smiles and slithers across him like a serpent.

Jim and Sherlock are always together; all prodigies are close to their makers. They would take turns seducing their meals; Sherlock's pale skin, vibrant blue eyes and tall figure grabbed any genders attention while Jim's casual, playful and dangerous aura would hook anyone looking for mischief. They fed regularly but Sherlock ensured they didn't draw attention to themselves and that the number of people that went missing was at a minimum.

When Jim wanted to spice up their bedroom activities, when you've spent half a century together you end up running out of ideas, he decided to create another prodigy and after assessing Jim's choice Sherlock knew that no good would come out of it.

"Not up for a threesome then?" Jim mocked before he reluctantly released Sherlock. Sherlock left and has only seen Jim by chance since.

…

"You left because you didn't want to share Jim?"

"I left because the amount of bloodshed that mounted because of the new vampire was too much plus Jim loves chaos so he wouldn't have stopped him. I stayed with them for a decade and as the body count rose I couldn't hide our tracks well enough and knowing we would have been caught I left. It wasn't selfish it was smart. I control my actions and emotions as I care for humanity. The majority of vampires do not; Jim is one of those people."

"So you left to ensure you didn't hurt anyone?"

"Correct. When blood is spilt it stirs an unquenchable and painful hunger inside us and when we are in groups the lust for blood is at its greatest as well as just lust. By leaving I saved hundreds of lives."

"When we fuck and you drink from it's because you're turned on?"

"Partially. I also like being with you. Do you like being with me?" Sherlock looks at John searching his face.

"Of course I do." John leans close to Sherlock so their lips touch. Sherlock lays himself down and positions John on top of him their mouths and hips connected.

"I believe we were interrupted." Sherlock states not even fretting that they were just talking about murder.

"But what if they come back?" John asks.

"You're afraid of them seeing you naked? Or is the mighty John Watson scared?" Sherlock teases.

"I'm worried about being defenceless since bullets are useless on you guys."

"I'll protect you." Sherlock answers his voice soft and comforting. Sherlock nudges John's neck and licks along it moaning slightly which in turn causes John to moan.

"Why don't you turn me?" John whispers thinking out loud. Sherlock frowns at the question and leans down so he can see John's face.

"Don't you want to be with me?" John continues.

"Of course I do but creating another vampire is a huge responsibility. I'll feel everything you feel. You'll feel everything I feel. We will fight against many vampires for territory or food and if you were to die the pain would be millions of times worse than letting you die of old age."

"Then I will fight alongside you and take the risk. I was a soldier, I have witnessed and felt loss but I cannot lose you."

Sherlock could argue his points further but knows it will have no effect. He could glamour him so he'll forget what he said but he swore never to do that.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now heart-to-heart over. I'm still hard and if you don't sort me out I'll do it manually."

"You know I love watching."

"I'd rather your hand on me than my own." John shifts down onto Sherlock's cock, the friction creating pleasure for both of them. John steadily grinds into Sherlock their moans filling the air.

"Bed?" John pants closing his eyes as he comes dangerously close to finishing. When he opens them he is on his back in their bed. He'll never get use to Sherlock's super speed and strength and arriving in places in the blink of an eye but feeling Sherlock's now naked body against him sends his blood go from his head to below.

"Do you have a position in mind?" Sherlock asks. John smiles that this is the one area Sherlock doesn't fully dominate. He makes sure John gets a say too.

"Surprise me." John replies. Sherlock turns him

"Spooning?"

"I thought we could go slower tonight, since we have all eternity to fuck like animals." John grins at Sherlock's crudity. Sherlock lubes himself up then enters John. They both groan; Sherlock from the tightness and John from the fullness. Sherlock moves closer to John leaving no space between them. The new depth allows Sherlock to penetrate deeper and hit John's prostrate with every thrust. John bites his lip hard from the sensation, hard enough to draw blood. Sherlock breathes in and turns John onto his back so they're in missionary position and looks over him finding the wound. He sees the drop of blood on his lip and retracts his fangs. He kisses John licking his lip tasting the blood and healing the cut. He continues slowly thrusting into him as they kiss, tongues colliding and moans escaping.

"Your blood is the best I have ever tasted in my 400 years."

"Really?"

"I told you earlier that I control my actions, if I didn't the moment we first met I would have killed you. You smell and taste amazing."

"Should I be flattered?"

"Your blood…everyone has a smell and taste and you…I don't know what it smells like but when I drink your blood it's…like a child being attracted to sweets. I think you'll understand when you change."

They continue making love, only losing rhythm when they near their completions. They lay together cuddling, waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal.

"When will you change me?"

"We have a week."

"You don't want to do you…" John mutters knowing Sherlock can hear him but not willing to say it louder.

"The process can go wrong sometimes…you could die."

"I'm stronger than you think. I believe in you, believe in me." Sherlock looks at John whose determination and love astounds him.

"You really are something special aren't you John Watson." John smiles and squeezes Sherlock's hand.

"How does it work?"

"I drink all your blood until you're barely alive and then you drink mine."

"Sounds…super." John muses.

"If you don't want to –" Sherlock sits up and grabs John's gun loading it and handing it to him.

"What?"

"They're back."

Jim bursts through the door with Sebastian behind him.

"Piss off." Sherlock growls menacingly every inch of him radiating rage.

"Sorry honey but I've changed my mind. I want you back."

"You don't decide that for me."

"Well your boy toy there can't live. With him alive you won't join us." Jim steps aside and Sebastian lunges for John. Sherlock responds by blocking him and they move fast their reflexes too quick for the human eye to monitor. Sebastian reaches for John but Sherlock throws him out of the window. He turns back around but is kicked in the chest by Jim also sent flying out of the window.

Jim grins at John who fires three bullets directly into his heart.

"Sexy, that's not going to work."

"I know but the more you bleed the slower you'll react."

"Sherly has told you a lot hasn't he." Jim arrives directly over him slowly pulling back the covers unveiling John.

"Fuck off." He punches Jim round the face silently cursing as a bone in his hand shatters. Jim scowls at John and pins him down using his strength to his advantage.

"Let's see if you taste as good as you smell." Jim leers and pierces John's neck. Sebastian and Sherlock continue fighting in the street but freeze at the pungent smell of blood, Sherlock jumps up entering through the window about to charge Jim just as Sebastian comes through and drags him back. The rich smell of blood stops their fighting and they stand by the door watching Jim, Sherlock in shock and Sebastian awaiting orders. Jim leans back and turns to the two men in the doorway.

"He tastes delightful." The three vampires look back at John their fangs out and eyes lust-filled.

"Sherlock?" John croaks as the men look more animal than human. Jim looks to Sherlock whose eyes stare intensely at the throbbing vein in John's neck and can see the effect being with other vampires is having on him.

Sherlock walks towards John glaring at Jim who steps back allowing him to proceed. John opens his mouth but Sherlock covers it with his hand and leans close to his neck licking at the blood flow. He bites into it causing more blood to flow and John grunts at the pain. Sherlock raises one arm to grip the bed post as he continues to drink from his partner and leans to John's ear.

"Keep breathing."

He rips the bed post spinning quickly and thrusts the splintered wood through Jim's chest. Sebastian growls as his creator is attacked turning into a pile of blood and guts before him. Before he can react Sherlock removes the stake and thrusts it through Seb's chest to resulting in the same fate. He drops the bedpost and stares hungrily at the blood soaking into the carpet. He shakes his head focusing on the slowing heartbeat of his friend. Sherlock bites his wrist and shoves it to John's mouth.

"Drink." He commands shakily as there is no response.

"Come on. You must pull through…drink!" Sherlock sighs when he feels John swallow and begin to drink from him. He holds tight onto John's hand feeling the last warmth from his body drift away. He rests his head on John's chest not feeling any movement. After two minutes a steady beating becomes stronger and Sherlock looks up to the blonde-haired man and sees red eyes look up at him return to stormy blue.

…


End file.
